DoubleMint
by Diaphanous
Summary: AU. Harry wanted some gum. So did Altair. So why not share it with a kiss? Silliness ensues.


**Double-Mint **

_Disclaimer_: I don't own this shit, for serious. D:

_WARNINGS: Slash, fluff, fun with gum..._

_Note: AU like whoa..._

000/000

Cravings for chewing gum shouldn't hurt so much. Harry James Potter, former savior of the British magical community and self-exiled wizard, was hit with such a craving this fine Tuesday morning that he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He paused in mid-sip of his coffee. Slowly he lowered his cup of Starbucks and blinked. The crowds went around him like a river around a boulder. His black eyebrows furrowed and his thin lips pursed in consternation. Harry wasn't much of a gum chewer so he didn't have any in his pocket. The wizard was literally bumped out of his reverie when someone nudged his shoulder walking past. He shook his head and delved back into the melting pot of people traversing the pavement.

Gum.

Gum. Gum. Gum.

Merlin above, Harry wanted some gum. And not Wizarding gum, which he hated. No, just good old fashioned Muggle chewing gum was the preferred poison of the moment. Why didn't Americans have pharmacies at every corner like the French did? Maybe he should have stayed in France and not rambling off across the pond, again. It had been ten years since the war's end after all; perhaps he should even go back to Britain... Nah. But that train of thought did not deter his desire for gum.

Ah-ha!

The brunet wizard dove out of the crowd and into the 7-11 convenience store. The teenaged clerk behind the counter nodded at him and popped a bubble from his bubblegum. Harry's mouth watered and he leaned down before the counter to pick out his own gum. He blinked in surprise when another person's hand bumped into his own when reaching for the last five-piece packet of cinnamon-flavored Double-mint gum. He looked over and glared at the bemused man who had been trying to grab the same gum. Then, with Seeker reflexes, the wizard's hand shot out and yanked the gum out from beneath his gum rival's questing fingers. The two men straightened up and stared hard at one another. The clerk paused his reading of a college text to watch the confrontation with a jaundiced eye. Entertainment was hard to come by these days, so he settled in for a good show. It like a showdown at the OK corral with two really hot guys, score.

"I was reaching for that," the other man stated, his scarred lips tilting down in a frown. His broad shoulders shifted beneath the tight, white t-shirt that peaked out from his open leather jacket.

"I was faster," Harry retorted, refusing to be distracted by the man's handsome face, sharp eagle gold eyes, and his nice thighs encased in dark blue denim jean trousers. "I had a craving and that's more important." He slapped a dollar down on the counter to pay for the gum with a smug expression. The clerk hurriedly rung up the gum and took the money. His gaze bounced back and forth between the two men.

The stranger, who appeared to be of Middle Eastern descent despite his thoroughly American accent, raised his dark eyebrows. "Oh? So you're only going to chew one piece then? Then perhaps you would be so kind as to donate a piece to me," he said. There was a sly look in those gold eyes.

Harry sneered, opened the packet, and took out a foil wrapped piece of cinnamon gum. "Donate a piece? You've got to be joking," he said as he unwrapped the gum and popped it into his mouth. The wizard slowly chewed and sighed in relief.

"My name's Altaïr," the man said smoothly.

"Why are you telling me?" Harry snapped around the gum in his mouth.

"Because that's the name you'll be moaning."

"Wha...omph!" Harry's eyes widened in surprise when the man slammed his lips down onto the wizard's mouth in a hungry kiss. The clerk gaped, his text falling to the floor. Gasping, the shorter brunet felt the other's tongue shoot into his mouth in short thrusting motions and then began questing inside, tangling with his own tongue. He reached up to clutch at Altaïr's back beneath the leather jacket, the white material of the t-shirt bunching up between his fingers. The gum packet dropped to the floor, forgotten for the moment. Harry then felt the taller man's hands cup his hips to pull him closer. The flavor of cinnamon gum burst between their joined lips and Harry moaned the man's name. Then with an abrupt pop, Altaïr pulled away all together with a smug look. His jaw started to work as he chewed his stolen prize. Harry's hands fell to his side and he stared up at the stranger who had just snogged the daylights out of him.

"Thank you for the donation," Altaïr quipped at the dazed wizard. He reached into his jeans' pocket and took out a small piece of stiff paper. Then he slipped it into the front chest pocket of Harry's green polo shirt. "Call me if you want to donate more." With that, he vanished out of the convenience store.

"Whoa..." the clerk stuttered out, shaking Harry out of his stupor.

Harry took out the paper and squinted down at it from behind his fashionable, square eyeglasses. It was a business card! Then he paused for a second and scowled. "That son-of-a-bitch stole my gum!" he gasped. He shoved the card into his own jeans' pocket. Then he spotted his dropped packet of gum that now only had four pieces. He swiped it back up and stalked out of the convenience store in a tizzy.

"Dude, that was hot," the teen clerk said to himself, picking up his textbook. "Best day ever."

000/000

**END**

I wish a hot stranger would randomly make-out with me... XP


End file.
